Samantha's Mansion
by bartsimpsoncake.55
Summary: The Crossover fanfiction focuses on a Neko named Samantha Himitisu going to save her sister Alice Himitisu with a help from Stan Marsh
1. Alice gets kidnapped

Chapter 1 : Alice Himitisu gets kidnapped

*It's the first day for Alice Himitisu at South Park High School in the year 2018*

Alice Himitisu : Ah yes my first day at this awesome High School

*Hours later at 10 PM*

Alice Himitisu : Man its getting late I bette-

King Boo : *kidnaps Alice* Hehehehehe I found a Neko sister! Much better then capturing a Plumber!

Alice Himitisu : Hey let me out of this frame painti-

King Boo : Silence you dirty cat biting motherfucker, Now I gotta send your letter to your sister Samantha!

Alice Himitisu : You cannot do this to me you evil king!

King Boo : Shut Up you neko cat moron!

Alice Himitisu : *begins crying*

King Boo : *writing letter to Samantha and goes to the house and slides the letter under the door*

To be continued...


	2. Samantha going to the Mansion

*Samantha noticed the letter*

Samantha Himitisu : Oh a letter... and why is it black? *reads the letter*

King Boo (voice out of nowhere) : Dear Samantha Himitisu, I have kidnapped your sister if you want her back you need to show your bravery like someone at age 13 is so scared. Sincerely King Boo, P.S. I killed Cartman, Kyle, Kenny and Butters

Samantha Himitisu : *gasped hard* Don't worry big sister I'll save you as soon as possible and King Boo I will show you a huge lesson on trying to kidnap my sister!

*starts running out South Park and went down South to find this mysterious mansion and she found it*

Samantha Himitisu : Ok I passed thourgh the school, a subway, a long road and now I am at...

*noticed the mansion*

Samantha Himitisu : O-O-O-Oh boy this is the place

*Samantha slowly went through the gate and opened it slowly and even brought a spare flashlight*

Samantha Himitisu : O-O-Ok now gotta o-o-o-open the DOOR!

*tries to open the door*

Samantha Himitisu : Locked! *noticed a chest* Hmmm...? *opened the chest and sees a key* H-Hey a key.

*picked up the key and went to the door again and opened the door and went inside*

Samantha Himitisu : H-H-Hello? Anybody home...? Alice?

To be continued...


	3. The greet of Professer Stanley Marsh

Chapter 3 : The greet of Professer Stanley

Samantha Himitisu : *scared* A-Alice

An Orange Ghost : BOO!

Samantha Himitisu : AAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP!

An Orange Ghost *giggles creeply and feels something and looked behind* AHHH!  
Professer Stanley Marsh : *tried to catch the ghost and caught it* Whoa you must be scared, Lets get you into Ghostbuster training Samantha

Samantha Himitisu : Oh definitely Professer

Professer Stanley Marsh : Just call me Stan.

*2 hours later in the Lab Room of Professer Stanley*

Professer S. Marsh : This is my lab, since 2015 I have won 3 science awards since I was in the 4th grade and this year was a great success due to my serious intellenge of serious science and since my sister Shelly got killed by King Boo for stepping into this creppy mansion I thought I'd help you.

Samantha Himitisu : Wow interesting.

Professer S. Marsh : Yep *gives Samantha the Poltergeist 7000* here.

Samantha : Wow (she said suprised) the Poltergeist 7000!

Professer S. Marsh : Yep *gives Samantha a DS progresser*

Samantha : Um what's this a DS?

Professer S. Marsh : Not just any DS... A DS progresser map and ghost counter!

Samantha : Whoa, Cool and amazing at the same time

Professer S. Marsh : Yep now let's get to the training.

To be continued...


	4. In Training Part 1 of 2

Chapter 4 : In Training - Part 1 of 2

Professer S. Marsh : Lets get to training

*Takes Samantha to the training room*

Samantha : Ok so we start... Now?

Professer S. Marsh (On Speakers) : Not yet so to suck the ghost in the vaccuum, click Forward suck, to catch the ghost but the reverse can be for use on the ghost counter when they get aggressive and try to hit you. Now you ready?

Samantha : Yes indeed!

Professer S. Marsh : OK here comes your first ghost this one's simple just 10 HP

Random Orange Ghost A : *just wandering around*

Samantha : *clicks Forward and catches the ghost*

Professer S. Marsh : Good job sending in 2 more same color and health

Random Orange Ghost B and C : *wanders*

Samantha : *catches them both*

Professer S. Marsh : Good job. sending 2 more but a different color and its blue with 20 HP

Random Blue Ghost A and B : *wanders*

Samantha : *catches them both*

Professer S. Marsh : Good work lets take a little break.

In training to be continued to part 2...


	5. In Training Part 2 of 2

Chapter 5 : In Training - Part 2 of 2

Samantha went back to work

Professer S. Marsh : Alright lets go. (Stan released 10 more ghosts)

Samantha Himitisu : *caught the first 2 ghost and then the next two and the other 6*

Professer S. Marsh : Excellent work (Released 4-each colored ghost)

Samantha Himitisu : *caught the first 8 ghost and the next 8*

Professer S. Marsh : Wonderful (Released the final batch)

Samantha Himitisu : *Caught every single one of them it the Poltergeist 7000*

Professer S. Marsh : Now that is some amazing work you should be able to save your older sister Alice!

Samantha Himitisu : Yes indeed *she smiled* better head to the mansion.

*Samantha Himitisu went back to the mansion*

Samantha Himitisu : This is it! Time to save my sister Alice.

To be continued...!


	6. Back to the Mansion and Ghost Battle

Chapter 6 : Back to the mansion and first Ghost battle

Samantha Himitisu : *headed back to the mansion* OK This is it time to stop King Boo! *Started walking and headed to a myserious door*

...? Hmm I wonder what's with this door... "Thought Samantha as she opened the door"

Overweight Ghost Butters : *Creepy laugh* Hello Samantha get ready to DIE!

Samantha Himitisu : Oh Shit! *Gets the vaccuum ready*

Overweight Ghost Butters : Yikes a vaccuum *Tried to float away*

Samantha Himitisu : *Started to vaccuumize Dead Butters and his health is 275 and Butters went down to 130*

Overweight Ghost Butters : *Gets angry* Grrrrrr! Your gonna pay for that *Arena gets dangerous*

Samantha Himitisu : Oh no its getting worse *Started to vaccuumize Butters again dropping him down to 20 HP*

Overweight Ghost Butters *Gets furious* DAMN IT DAMN IT! *Arena gets even more dangerous and Attacked Samantha*

Samantha Himitisu : *dodged* Miss! *She vaccuumized Butters one last time and caught him in the Poltergeist 7000* Aweso- Huh? *sees a special item* Cool... a diamond that has powers... I wonder what it does? *Heads back to Professer S. Marsh's lab*

Professer S. Marsh : *Looks at the diamond* Hmmmm...? This diamond here shows Boos' everywhere in the "Floor 3A, 3B and 3C" the Middle of the mansion... Which means there are not just 5 bodies died... MORE BODIES DIED!

Samantha Himitisu : Holy Crap!

Professer S. Marsh : Its been calculated that 20 more bodies died in the mansion and 10 are kids and 10 are adults due to King Boo's Powers of his crown! Oh and By-The-Way I upgraded the Poltergeist 7000 to catch all these White Ghosts now you are pure golden!

Samantha Himitisu : Ok good... *Turns around* Don't worry older sister I'll save you from King Boo!

To be continued...!


	7. Catching Ghost Kids

Chapter 7 : Catching Ghost Kids

Samantha : *back at the mansion again* OK this is... *hears a sound* What was that? Must coming from that door *opens the door*

Jenny Simon ghost : *Putting on make up*

Samantha : *turns on the vaccuum* Come here! *Started sucking the tail of the Boo of Jenny Simon*

Jenny Simon Boo : AH AH AH AH! *tried to escape but is in the vaccuum*

Samantha : Yes, caught my first soul. *hears another sound coming from upstairs* Huh?

Annie Nelson ghost : *feeling easily depressed*

Samantha : *catches Annie Nelson*

Annie Nelson : OH MY G- *in the vaccuum*

Samantha : Now that is my thir- Huh? *Hears another sound from the 2nd door* Hmmm...? *opens the door*

Wendy Testaburger ghost : I'm so mad at Cartman when I'm through with that fatass I finally got my revenge!

Samantha : It was King Boo you slut! *Catches Wendy Testaburger ghost*

Wendy Testaburger ghost : LET ME GO!

Samantha : Say no more. *caught Wendy's dead soul* that should be my fourt- *heard a sound in the bathroom* Oh no... *goes into the bathroom*

Bebe Stevens ghost : Oh no where's my body? I can't find it...

Samantha : Let me catch you first. *started catching Bebe's soul*

Bebe Stevens ghost : No No don't let me-

Samantha : *caught another soul* There we g- *heard a sound in the hallway from downstairs* Oh dear gosh! *heads to the hallway*

Rebecca Red ghost : I can't believe I'm dead...!

Samantha : Not for long you'll be dead! *Catches Rebecca Red ghost*

Rebecca Red ghost : AH! Stop it!

Samantha : *Caught another one* Yes that should be five so fa- *heard a sound in the kitchen* Oh great here we go again! *heads to the kitchen*

Craig Tucker ghost : Alright Clyde we should be perfect!

Clyde Donavon ghost : Yep perfect plans!

Tweek Tweak ghost : Ah! So much for being dead!

Jimmy Valmer ghost : Y-Yes this will make King Boo happy!

Timmy Burch ghost : TIMMY! (Yeah)

Samantha : *sneaks behind under a table and caught Craig, Jimmy and Timmy*

Clyde Donavon ghost : Tweek have you seen Cra- *Tweek is gone to from the vaccuum* Tweek? Gosh where is h- *is in the vaccuum*

Samantha : YES that is all the kids *heads back to the lab*

Professer S. Marsh : Well I've seen you've gotten all the dead kids, Great work Samantha! Now lets put them in photo frames! *takes the Poltergeist 7000 and inserts the dead kids into a machine and they all go onto photo frames* There we go.

*1 hour and 15 minutes later the photo frames are all up on the kids section*

Samantha : Now every single kid are now in photo frames, Now all we need is the adults.

To be continued...


	8. 2nd ghost boss

Chapter 8 : 2nd ghost boss

Samantha : *heads back to the mansion until* Uh-Oh...

Phantom Kenny McCormick : Welcome to your doom!

Samantha : Oh Shit!

(They enter the arena)

Phantom Kenny McCormick : I hope your ready to die *evil muffled laugh*

Samantha : I DON'T THINK SO! *uses the vacuum*

Phantom Kenny McCormick : *Muffled scream and dropped down to 100 Health*

Samantha : Ha ha!

Phantom Kenny McCormick : IT IS NOT FUNNY! *throws the phantom rock*

Samantha : *dodges it and uses vacuum again and caught Phantom Kenny McCormick* Ye- *sees something* Whoa? *Smells it* Hmm? *heads back to Professor S. Marsh's lab*

Professor S. Marsh : Whoa looks like a Shadow Artifact!

Samantha : Whoa!

Professor S. Marsh : Yes looks like King Boo may be on too something well there are 2 more Tough enemies and then you have the top floor to save your sister.

To be continued...!


	9. 3rd ghost boss

Chapter 9 : 3rd ghost boss

Samantha : *tried to head back to the mansion this time but* Seriously!

Skinny Dead Cartman : Prepare to die!

Samantha : Oh shit!

(They enter the arena)

Skinny Dead Cartman : *throws a knife*

Samantha : Miss! *uses vacuum*

Skinny Dead Cartman : Damn it let me go damn it! *down to 175 HP* You son of a bitch! *throws a bigger knife*

Samantha : Miss again! *vacuumed up Cartman completely* Yea- *finds something* Oh! *Heads back to Professor S. Marsh's lab*

Professor S. Marsh : Hmmm... a special Sapphire! Oh and just so you know I lied about the adult ghosts it was a miscalculation...

Samantha : Oh Ok.

To be continued...!


	10. Scary Shadow Attack

Chapter 10 : Scary Shadow Attack

Samantha tried to head back to the mansion but the Shadow Artifact caused a Shadow to appear named Shadow Kyle Broflovski to appear out from outside the mansion

Shadow Kyle : You re-killed my friends and my enemy your gonna fucking regret it!

Samantha : Oh Shit!

(In a scary shadow arena)

Shadow Kyle : Get ready to die! (Kyle threw a shadow ball)

Samantha : (Dodges it and attacked Kyle with the Poltergeist 7000)

Shadow Kyle : (Is getting attacked and his health dropped to 550) DAMN IT KITTY!

Samantha : (Attacked Kyle again)

Shadow Kyle : (Got attacked again and his health dropped to 325) YOU STUPID CAT!

Samantha : (Attacked Kyle a 3rd time and dropped his health to 100)

Shadow Kyle : STOP THAT!

Samantha : (Finished off Shadow Kyle) There we g- *Sees the ultimate weapon* Oh my god! (Heads back to Stan's Lab)

Professor S. Marsh : *looks at the ultimate weapon* It seems of kind of Dragon effect for the Poltergeist 7000 *he identify it* Oh my god it is for the Poltergeist 7000! *made one more special fix-up for the vacuum* There all done, The "Golden Dragon Poltergeist 7000"!

To be continued for 2 more chapters... Due to the next one going to be a LONG Fight!


	11. King Boo's Creation

Chapter 11 : King Boo's Creation

Samantha went back to the mansion and FINALLY went inside

Samantha : Whoa! Things got wor- (Heard a scream)

Samantha : ALICE!

(Samantha went running to the top floor and opened the door and noticed King Boo)

King Boo : Hehehe no one more stupid then some Japanese Cat can think that her younger sister can save you huh, HUH?

Alice : Oh watch soon you'll be dead and my Sister will save me!

King Boo : Stop being such an ass!  
Alice : **cries**

Samantha : *gasps hard*

King Boo : Who dares disturb... **turns around** That is strange I thought I alread- Oh wait... ITS YOU!

Samantha : Yep! Now give me back my Sister... or else you'll suffer in the Golden Dragon Poltergeist 7000!

King Boo : How is... that vacuum is not even canon in the Luigi's Mansion series... wait... Did your helper Professor S. Marsh... HELP YOU?

Samantha : Yes he did! Get ready to die!

King Boo : Let me get ready first!

Samantha : Huh?!

King Boo *uses his dark powers and turns Alice Himitsu into a ghost and goes inside her and possesses her*

Samantha : Sis?!

King Boo : Prepare to die!

(They enter the FINAL Arena)

Samantha : Alice its me your Neko sister Samantha!

Possessed Ghost Alice : *gets ready to attack*

Samantha : I DON'T THINK SO! *uses the vacuum and attacked her own Sister* CRAP you have like 1000 HP in you!

King Boo : *makes freak out noises from the vacuum and Alice is down to 800 then stopped* Needs more power! *King Boo powered up Alice*

Samantha : Stop hurting my sister!

Possessed Ghost Alice : *prepares to attack again*

Samantha : Stop it Alice! *vacuums her up again*

King Boo : *makes more freak out noises again and Alice is down to 550 HP* Needs even more Power! *Powers up Alice again*

Possessed Ghost Alice : *gets angry and tried to attack*

Samantha : Quit it, King Boo! *vacuums Alice again*

King Boo : *makes even more freak out sounds and Alice drops to 225* Damn it, time to make it even much more serious! *Destroys half of the final arena and gets even Alice more powered up*

Samantha : No!

Possessed Ghost Alice : *gets furious and attacked again but failed*

Samantha : Cut it out! *vacuums Alice again*

King Boo : *makes even much more freak out sounds and Alice drops to 10 HP* THAT DOES IT! IF YOU WANT YOUR SISTER SO BAD AND BACK TO HER NORMAL FORM COME CATCH ME! **takes Alice and float away**

Samantha : *turned into her cat form and dashed with her Golden Dragon Poltergeist 7000*

King Boo : *evil laugh but turned around and saw Samantha*

Samantha : NOT TODAY! *used vacuum and drained all HP and caught both Alice and King Boo*

(The FINAL Arena is turned back to the Mansion and Samantha is back in her Normal form)

Samantha : That is some battle... Better take this back to Stan

To be continued... For a Happy ending!


	12. Alice Lives

Chapter 12 : Alice lives

*back at Professor S. Marsh's lab*

Professor S. Marsh : Well done Samantha! You stopped King Boo and stopped him from ruining the mansion, Now we got to get Alice out of the painting, To do that I'll set the machine on Reverse...

*Professor S. Marsh puts the painting frame of Alice and puts into the machine and turns it on and sets the machine on Reverse*

Professor S. Marsh : Its working!

Alice Himitsu : *is alive and the machine spits out Alice in a crazy way*

Samantha Himitsu : Alice?

Alice Himitsu : Samantha? Your alive! *went up to her and hugged her* You saved me Samantha! Your a true hero!

*someone comes in through the Door*

Luigi : What are you people doing in this mansion?

Samantha : Well the real truth is... Your mansion got haunted by deceased kid ghosts and I caught them with your Poltergeist 7000 with some very special upgrades and I caught King Boo and that is how the mansion went back to normal!

Luigi : Fair enough!

Professor E. Gadd : and you used my machine to get the Boos to there special frames?

Professor S. Marsh : Yes I did!

Professor E. Gadd : Wonderful!

Luigi : By now on all of this my a heroic Japanese Neko you are now named "Ms. First Female Boo Hunter Himitsu"

Alice Himitsu : Wow Sam your the first female ghost catcher, Congrats!

And so... Samantha Himitsu's greatest adventure of catching ghosts have came to a finish... Even though she got scared the very first time when going inside the mansion... she got really used to it but Cartman, Kyle, Kenny and Butters and many others remained dead inside the Picture Frames forever.

The End!


End file.
